Fue inevitable no amarte
by Eliza-UchihaLi
Summary: muchos dicen que nadie muere por amor, pero si se sufre mucho por él... ya la razon no decide, cuando el corazón ya ha elegido" -creo... que me enamore de ti- dijo con lagrimas desbordandose de sus ojos- y no se como paso-


Capítulo I

Pequeña hermosura

Era un día completamente soleado pero un poco acalorado, elevo su mirada al cielo azul despejado sin ninguna nube, definitivamente un día perfecto para ir al parque a pasar el rato. Sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol observaba a su alrededor varias personas familias, parejas, niños corriendo por todo el lugar disfrutando de aquel sol radiante; pero en especial a dos niños que jugaban muy cerca de allí que reían entre sí de sus travesuras, definitivamente no había mejor imagen que aquella que se presentaba ante sus ojos, aquella imagen que emanaba pureza y felicidad. Esos dos pequeños eran sus ángeles, sus preciosos hijos.

—okasa, okasaaa…— se acercaba la niña corriendo con sus manos extendidas — mite mite okasa…— mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y acercaba sus pequeñas manos al rostro de su madre — ¿a que son lindas?— pregunto con una sonrisa.

Curiosa observo lo que le quería enseñar, y en efecto eran unos hermosos tulipanes blancos — Suki-chan… son muy lindas— le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Verdad que si?— dijo con entusiasmo — y Sasuke-kun las quería pisar…mou— dijo inflando sus cachetes.

—No seas tonta, solo son unas flores— dijo el niño acercándose a donde se encontraban.

—Mouuu… tu las querías asesinar, ¿acaso no sabes que ellas también son seres vivos? Hump— le contesto parándose para enfrentarlo.

—Ya, ya niños cálmense, Sasuke-chan no seas así debes ser un poco más amable, además lo que dice Suki-chan es cierto, las plantas también son seres vivos, y se les debe apreciar— dijo explicándole.

— ¡Ves!— dijo triunfante sacándole la lengua.

—Suki-chan, no hagas eso, es de mala educación— regaño suavemente, mientras el pequeño pelinegro se le formaba una sonrisa burlona, y ella lo miro regañándolo con la mirada.

—Lo sentimos—dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

—madre, aquí están las bebidas— dijo Itachi, entregándole una bebida a Mikoto —tomen mocosos— le entrego las otras dos a los niños con una sonrisa burlona. Sasuke miro a su hermano con reproche.

— ¡Aniki! ya tengo 8 años-— declaro tomando la bebida —ya no soy tan pequeña—

—Igual, sigues siendo una mocosa para mí— le dijo regalándole una sonrisa. Mientras le devolvía otra mirada burlona a Sasuke.

Ella solo sonrió divertida por las típica "discusiones" de sus tres hijos. Los siguió observando mientras seguían discutiendo entre ellos y refrescaba su cuerpo con la bebida que les había traído Itachi . Luego miro como la pequeña se lanzaba a brazos d Itachi y le sacaba la lengua a Sasuke y este gruñía, si, amaba a esos tres. Amaba cada momento que pasaba con ellos, en especial desde la llegada de esa preciosa niña.

XxxXXxxx-_flash back-_xxxXXxxx

Sus pasos eran apresurados y resonaban por aquel tétrico pasillo de hospital, estaba angustiada había sido avisada de que Aiko estaba internada en aquel hospital, y no espero mas y le pidió a Fugaku que la trajera deprisa, el entendió el porqué de su urgencia y accedió a llevarla solo si se calmaba un poco.

—Mikoto…—escucho que su esposo la llamaba— ¡Mikoto!— la alcanzo, y la tomo del brazo —escúchame, entiendo que estés preocupada, pero no estás en estado para estar así— señalo su vientre ya crecido de 6 meses —cálmate un poco—

Era cierto, suspiro tratando de que la angustia que pesaba en su corazón se aliviara un poco. —amor, lo siento— se abrazo a él con fuerza —es que… tengo miedo— dijo levantando su rostro.

—lo sé, lo sé. Pero trata de tranquilizarte por el bebé— respondió limpiando las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de su mujer. —Vamos, preguntemos por ella en recepción—

—buenas noches, para saber en qué habitación se encuentra Aiko Kumamoto— pregunto un poco más calmada.

—oh, espere un momento— respondió la enfermera de turno. Ella inquieta empezó a sonar la punta de su zapato con el suelo.—la señorita Aiko está en la habitación 105, hacia ese pasillo al final a la izquierda, segunda puerta— no espero mas y empezó a caminar siguiendo la dirección de la enfermera seguida de su esposo. Llego a la puerta que tenia los números que les había indicado la enfermera, tomo una bocanada de aire y decidió entrar a la habitación.

—Mikoto… has llegado-— dijo una castaña regalándole una sonrisa— ¡pero mira que cara tienes!— dijo algo burlona, le pelinegra se acerco con cuidado a ella para abrazarla, verla en aquella situación la asustaba de sobremanera, estaba un poco pálida y el brillo en sus ojos opacos, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. —vamos Miko-chan, no llores— dijo separándola de si, mirando su cara. —anda no llores ¿sí? Vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes tanto, es malo para nuestro estado— le sonrió y eso la calmo un poco.

— ¿y cómo has estado?-pregunto Fugaku hablando por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación.

—bien, solo que la pequeña decidió salir antes— respondió acariciando su vientre.

—Mikoto—llamo poniendo su semblante un poco serio —¿sabes lo que significa?—la pelinegra asisntio. —la promesa que hemos hecho. Fugaku…— volteo su mirada al hombre — gracias por tu apoyo. No puedo confiarle esto más que a ustedes dos— les dijo sonriendo de forma sincera.

—Ai-chan, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, además siempre fuiste la hermana que siempre desee, y te agradezco lo mucho que has hecho por mí— era cierto, conoció a Aiko en la primaria y desde ese momento se hicieron mejores amigas, siempre se quisieron como hermanas, compartieron muchos momentos inolvidables desde los más trágicos y tristes, hasta los más felices, y todo lo compartieron juntas, ella seria irremplazable en su vida.

—ya está todo listo— informo el doctor entrando a la habitación — ya es hora señorita—

Ese día sabia que cuando ella entrara a esa sala tal vez no la volvería a ver. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta del quirófano ella le sonrió cariñosamente en forma de despedida, se le formo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas resbalaron libres por sus mejillas empapándolas.

XxxXXxxx-_fin_ _flash back-_xxxXXxxx

Había nacido una niña, aun recordaba las expresiones del rostro de Aiko al tenerla en sus abrazos.

—_mira qué pequeña es—decía la castaña con un bulto en sus brazos —es tan frágil y hermosa, me pregunto ¿de qué color serán su ojos?—_

Ella estaba feliz de haber dado a luz a esa niña, su hija. Pero sabían desde un principio que un embarazo para ella era muy riesgoso, por eso le hizo hacer aquella promesa.

—_Mikoto… por favor quiero que la cuides como si fuera tuya- dijo levantando la mirada para mirar a la peliazabache — dale todo lo que yo no podre, onegai— pidió mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus rostro._

El parto fue muy doloroso para ella, y después de eso su cuerpo se debilito por completo, pero aun así había soportado un poco más para poder conocer y tener entre sus brazos a esa pequeña hermosura. Luego, dos días después ella falleció. De eso ya hace ocho años desde su partida.

—¿okasa?— pregunto la niña extrañada

—¿que sucede Mitsuki-chan?— pregunto mirándola

—okasa, ¿estas triste?—pregunto nuevamente la niña poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla — estas llorando—

—¿eh?— en definitiva estaba llorando y sintió la pequeña mano de su hija limpiando las lagrima escurridizas —no pequeña. Estoy bien, solo que hay momentos en que recuerdo cosas tristes, nada mas— aseguro sonriéndole.

—okasa, ¿eres feliz?— aquella pregunta la impresiono, mas solo le sonrió y la abrazo a su pecho.

—claro que si pequeña, si soy feliz— le respondió

—yo también soy muuuuy feliz— le dijo la niña separándose un poco para mirarla— soy feliz porque estas tu—le sonrió— y porque esta papá, Itachi-onichan y Sasuke-bakaaaa— empezó a reírse.

— ¿a quien le dices baka, torpe?— le respondió el pelinegro molesto.

—a ti ¡ja! Baaakaaa…—le dijo y salió corriendo, siendo perseguida por Sasuke.

—Mitsuki cuidado con…. —Itachi no alcanzo a terminar cuando ya la niña había tropezado y caído en un charco de barro.

—hump, te dije que eras torpe— y tanto Sasuke como Itachi soltaron las carcajadas.

—¡¡mou!!— exclamo cruzándose de brazos aun sobre el barro con un puchero en su rostro.

Definitivamente desde que esa pequeña llego a la familia inundo todo de dulzura, era una bendición, cautivando a todos con su mirada verde angelical. Si, había heredado el mismo color de ojos que ella.

_¿Reviews?_

**Aclaraciones: **

He decidió hacer algo diferente y hacer volar mi imaginación, el personaje principal es Sasuke, mas otro personaje (este último es original, o sea creado por yo n_n), y Sakura también, mas muchos enredos amorosos y demás, angustia y conflictos con mucho romance… es como les dije quise hacer algo diferente, espero y le den una oportunidad onegaiii T.T. las cosas se irán aclarando a medida que vaya pasando los capis. De Usteds depende de que yo siga la historia.

AH! Casi se me olvida, en este capi Itachi tiene 13 años, Sasuke y Mitsuki 8 años.

Sayonara!! ;D


End file.
